In Life, Only The Monsters Win
by El3v3n
Summary: Serenity and Mina dress up for Halloween and nothing goes as planned. A Halloween side-story or stand-alone for The Ostiary. Serenity x Yami Yugi


.

_In Life, Only the Monsters Win_

Kochou-hime

…

A.N: This is a **Halloween **(Inspired)** Special** side story (or standalone if you so desire) for "The Ostiary." It occurs 1,000 years _prior_ to the beginning of the parent story and sometime _after _the other side-stories "Guilty of Being Innocent" and "The Trouble with Trouble" which are chronological of each other.

**There are suggestive themes in this story, but not enough to label it "mature." If a reader feels differently, let me know and I'll change the rating****.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"All finished!" A male voice called out joyfully. Serenity looked on in fascination as the young artist turned his easel to reveal a perfect penciled rendition of her fair and ageless cousin.<p>

"Ooh!" Mina cooed as she moved in closer to assess the finely sketched details. "And what do I owe you for such a marvelous work of art?" Mina asked with a quick bat of her eyelashes. Serenity couldn't help but roll her eyes upon the woman's vanity.

"Oh, nothing Miss. Having the privilege to draw such a stunning lady as you has been payment well enough." The shy boy replied said with an ever growing blush. Mina was visibly consumed with delight as she accepted the rolled up parchment from the kind human.

"Don't be silly! Here!" The golden blonde exclaimed in delight as she dropped three gold coins into his palm. His face blanched as he eyed the extremely valuable currency.

"Thank you!" Serenity quickly chimed in, latching onto the gushing woman's elbow and forcefully led her away while the young man was still stunned.

"Oh come on, Bunny," Mina chided as she scrunched her nose toward her younger relative. "I was just having a little bit of fun!" Serenity walked with determination along the cobblestone walkway, doing her best to ignore the human stares being paid to the two enchanting women who were entirely out of place despite their humanoid appearances.

"We need to get back to the manor as soon as possible. You told me this would just be a quick trip to get something to eat!" The Moon Queen complained.

"Relax; you got your sweet treat didn't you?" Mina grumbled. A small smile appeared on Serenity's face as the memory of sugared doughnuts danced to the front of her mind. Her stomach promptly responded with a longing rumble, indicating that perhaps she should have eaten more of them.

"Being cooped up all day inside is just so boring! I know we should be getting more rest but the sunshine is just so irresistible, it feels like heaven! Doesn't it?" Mina commented warmly and moved her face toward the cloudless blue sky and inhaled deeply. Though Serenity agreed, she didn't respond as the two walked side by side. Keeping nocturnal hours for the sake of their mission had been admittedly difficult for the pair. The temptation to bask amongst the natural life of the lusciously green Earth during the daylight hours was incredibly overpowering. This coupled with the Queen's insatiable sweet tooth had sent the two wandering into a bustling town nearby in what was promised by Mina to be a brief venture.

"Besides, there was no harm done. As far as I know, in the middle of the afternoon all the scary monsters are sleeping, right?" Mina asked with a wink. Serenity sighed, tossing the taller woman a mirthful glance.

"I suppose so." She finally relented. Though both of the women were fully aware of the Earth's dangers regardless of the current hour it was hard to be distrustful on such a perfectly lovely day.

"I have a hunch you may be in a rush to get back for another reason, though," Mina commented mischievously, "regarding a certain arrangement made with the vamp in charge?" Serenity snapped her gaze to the other in surprise.

"And how would you know about that?" The woman affectionately nicknamed "Bunny" demanded with a hint of indignation.

"Bakura may have mentioned it," Mina responded, holding back a grin. "I never once dreamed my dear cousin would consent to the terms of a Faustian bargain."

Although her comment had been said in jest, Mina regarding the verbal agreement made between Serenity and Yami, a vampire notoriously feared for being both powerful and ruthless, as a _deal with the devil_ wasn't all that far from the truth. She was horrified by the handsome yet deadly man's complete disregard for the sanctity of life as he would routinely slaughter any being who posed him even the slightest annoyance. Because of this Serenity jumped at the opportunity to coerce him toward more pacifistic behavior: he wouldn't kill anyone, as long as she agreed to not wander the dangerous world without his personal protection.

But just like many agreements made without careful consideration, it all hadn't worked out exactly as she had envisioned. She learned quickly that Yami was just as clever as he was adept at killing things. His strategic wording of their agreement left a glaring loophole that essentially enabled the fanged man to annihilate whomever he pleased, as long as he deemed the endeavor _necessary_, a rather vague term that could encompass a variety of scenarios. Her end of the bargain wasn't nearly as flexible. Night after night he surrounded her with his presence, as if he was her shadow; an entity she would never be able to escape.

At first she had been unnerved by his relentless intrigue with her. The man with a terrifying reputation was honest from the very beginning that his interest was not just a mere innocent curiosity. Tirelessly he pursued her with purely seductive intentions at every window of opportunity. When she finally caved to the stunning man's charms she was half expecting he'd lose interest, now that he had achieved a complete carnal investigation of the petite fairy. Much to her surprise his enchantment with her only grew, and though there was a part of her that still feared him, she had become the treasured lover of an infamous vampire in _every _sense of the word.

"So what happens if you break the pact? Kind of like we're doing right now," Mina asked, shaking Serenity from her thoughts. "Are Yami and Bakura allowed to go on a mass killing spree? Or is there something else?" She clarified with an ever growing sly grin brandished toward the glaring Queen. "Yami is a pretty resourceful fellow; I'd imagine he'd be able to come up with a more creative _punishment_." Serenity's face tinged crimson as she gaped upon the other's lascivious suggestion.

"Mina!" She protested turning her ever reddening face away. Mina erupted into a fit of giggles while her younger cousin very visibly fumed.

Much to Serenity's chagrin, not only had she embarked on a questionable relationship with the ill-famed vampire, but the fact that she had was not at all a secret to anyone of the members within their group. It had been false to think that Yami would want to keep their romantic affiliation to themselves, seeing as both Bakura and Mina had been involved with one another for some time before she found out about it. But of course, that wasn't the case at all. Affectionately referring to her as his lover, or more unnervingly just being _his _in front of the others had been the first clue among many others. Though Serenity couldn't say she was ashamed with their situation as it was true that Yami was both incredibly attractive and fascinating, there was something that rang inappropriate about a fairy being involved with a vampire. Not only did it seem inherently foolish and dangerous, but the two held polar opposite beliefs on numerous issues. Serenity recognizing the cold-blooded killer as anything but a villain was _supposed _to go against everything she had been taught to believe.

"You needn't worry about it," Serenity finally responded through pursed lips. "He can't very well escort me throughout the daylight hours so I'm forced to make due on my own." She finished with a grumble.

"Oh, cheer up," Mina laughed, "I was only jo-" the honey blonde's words halted abruptly just prior to her steps. In a swift movement, Serenity was suddenly pushed into an alleyway with Mina following quickly behind.

"H-hey!" The fae Queen clamored as she just barely caught herself from falling to her bottom.

"Look!" Mina called out in an urgent whisper, "Another fairy!" With a few blinks, Serenity immediately pushed to the front of the alley and her jaw dropped upon what she saw. A child age girl with a head full of brunette curls walked happily along the other side of the street. She wore a frilly green dress and an astounding pair of filmy golden wings stemmed from her back. Squinting for further scrutiny, Serenity frowned.

"Her wings don't look quite right, is she injured?" Serenity inquired aloud. "Why would such a young fairy be out here alone, it isn't safe!"

"I agree, come on, let's go see if we can help." Exiting their hiding spot, Serenity suddenly gasped as a flash of pale gray skin caught her attention.

"Watch out! Goblin!" She screeched. The little girl let loose a scream when a short creature with pointy ears and jagged teeth came up behind her.

"Boo!" Came a muffled voice from the goblin. Quickly rushing across the street the two fairies came to the smaller one's side.

"Hurry and hide! We'll protect you from him!" Serenity spoke to the girl urgently, but was surprised when the curly haired child let loose a deep sigh.

"It's just my brother being stupid!" Turning to the sound of giggles in disbelief, the women almost fell over when a human boy revealed his laughing face upon lifting up his mask.

"See? I told you my costume is super scary!" The young child spoke merrily.

"Why would you pretend to be a goblin?" Mina asked suspiciously. Taking a whiff from the air surrounding them, Serenity was able to confirm by scent alone and upon closer inspection that neither child was of fae descent.

"I'm not a goblin! I'm an even scarier monster! Grr!" The little boy growled as he curled his small hands into a claw shape. "It's my Halloween costume!" He continued with a wide smile.

"Halloween?" Serenity repeated the word in wonderment.

"Have you never heard of it? I thought just about everyone knew about Halloween!" The little girl piped in. "Later this evening all of the boys and girls within the town will dress up in costumes and go knocking from door to door!"

"Yeah!" The girl's sibling agreed. "And then you yell 'Trick or Treat!' and if we're lucky enough we'll get enough candy to last us a whole year!" Serenity's eyes widened at the mention of sugared confections.

"They give you candy just for dressing up in a costume?" She asked wondrously and smiled giddily when both children vigorously nodded their heads.

"Just the children go trick or treating though," the girl commented as she crossed her arms and Serenity's face fell in disappointment. "The adults usually just hand out treats or go to the party hosted in the city courtyard."

"I wish I was old enough to go to the party," the boy spoke grumpily, "big brother says that they have even _better _treats than candy there." The memory of her saccharine laden lunch resurfaced in the royal fairy's head prompting her to wonder curiously about what other sugar filled treats the small city had to offer.

"Hey, we've gotta go home. Mom wants us to come to eat dinner." The boy spoke again up as he grabbed the smaller girl's hand and led her away. Turning back to the two blondes, the child dressed as a fairy waved.

"Bye, bye! Happy Halloween!" Turning her surprised gaze to the older fairy, Serenity blinked when Mina revealed a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>A while later, the sun that hung much lower in the sky illuminated a variety of festivities beginning to take place in the official courtyard found at the city's center. Standing just beyond the entrance, the two fairy relatives looked on wearing considerably different clothing than before.<p>

"The sun will be setting soon." Serenity commented nervously, through crimson painted lips as her oceanic orbs watched the mingling people within the gathering.

"You worry too much," Mina laughed. The Queen's cousin looked dramatically different dressed in a completely black dress with flowing black sleeves. Covering the top of her golden locks was a large brimmed hat that came to a tall shallow point at the very top. Clicking her Mary Janes together, she grinned toward her skeptical counterpart. "If anyone messes with us I'll just put a spell on them!" She spoke as she waved a wooden wand before her.

With a small sigh Serenity studied her clothing with a wrinkled nose. There had only been two costumes left at the shop they visited and Mina had been quick to snap up the witch guise. The new Queen's attire consisted of a short black and figure hugging dress with a scalloped neckline against her bust. Attached to the thin straps was a hip length cape with a stand up collar that fanned out over her bare shoulders. The sultry disguise was completed with thigh high black boots and a bright red ribbon tied into a bow around her slender neck. Grasping the sides of the cape, that was garnet colored on the inside, Serenity outstretched her arms making the fabric peculiarly appear like a set of batwings.

"This is _not _how vampires dress!" Serenity griped.

"How do you know? Have you ever met a female vampire before?" Mina commented with a small laugh. "Besides, we'll only stay long enough to see what's going on and partake in some of the sweets! By sunset we'll be both changed and safe and sound back in the manor." The promise of dessert worthy delights, supposedly better than candy, swirling in her thoughts brought a small smile to the blonde's bright red lips. They could be back by sunset, _easily_.

The two costumed fairies looked on in amazement upon all the humans dressed in a variety of colorful and different costumes. A joyous aura surrounded the area, evident of the all the locals truly delighting in celebrating the holiday. Many drank a sweet smelling liquid from wooden cups while playing games or chatting jovially amongst each other. Toward the far end of the festival was a mid-sized stage where the majority of the people crowded around to watch. Meandering toward that direction, Serenity's great blue eyes widened when she caught sight of the performers on stage.

The two men looked as if they could be identical twins, except peculiarly at the same time it was almost as if they were complete opposites. Both were brawny in stature and showed off their musculature in their sleeveless shirts. Similarly, each of the men had long flowing locks of hair that went all the way down their back. The true difference between them was one of color.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The one with light blue hair and pale white skin spoke aloud. "Welcome to our magic show! You may call me Doom." He finished with a bow.

"And I, Gloom," The other, who sported lavender locks and much darker skin, spoke up secondly. The crowd cheered when both suddenly breathed fire from their mouths onto two torches that now cast an eerie glow onto the stage.

"For our next trick, we'll need a brave volunteer from the audience!" Doom announced, eliciting several hands and voices to perk up within the crowd. Passing his sharp gaze over them, a small smirk played across his face as he pointed toward the back of the gathered people.

"You there!" He grinned while indicating to the two disguised fairies. "Yes, I believe a wicked witch would be the perfect subject to have _disappear_." With a small giggle, Mina moved to walk toward the stage only to be stopped by Serenity clamping her hand over her wrist.

"What are you doing?" The woman dressed as a vampire hissed, "What happened to just sampling the food and getting out?" Mina merely laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's just a silly magic trick. Wait right here ok? I'll be right back!" Reluctantly letting go of her relative's hand, Serenity watched as she giddily skipped through the crowd and toward the stage. Just as the two peculiar twins were helping her onto the stage, an unfamiliar voice suddenly startled the skittish fae royal.

"Of all things spooky to happen upon on All Hallows Eve-" Serenity whipped around toward the sound of a sonorous spoken voice. "There isn't anything as terrifying as running into a _vampire_." The man continued. A chill ran up her spine as she drank in his appearance. He stood tall sporting short and ruffled fire red hair. His piercing eyes were garnet in color, but much darker than she recalled Yami's being, whose glimmering crimson orbs seemed to carry a light of their very own. He wore a brown sleeveless vest that revealed the majority of his muscular chest and olive green slacks. But it was the hanging black stone earrings that quickly caught her attention, as they were worn from ears that came to a shallow point at the very top.

"Some of the creatures from legend may come for your land, your livestock, your riches or just to give you a fright." The stranger continued with a deep seated smirk. "But there isn't anything quite as horrifying as a monster who hunts you down so it can _eat _you." Slowly gulping upon the man's words, Serenity quickly relaxed when the man erupted into playful laughter.

"I was afraid no one would be able to recognize my costume." Serenity laughed nervously.

"My name is Rubeus," He spoke with a quick bow. "What brings you to our humble town Lady Vampire? And if it isn't too forward, whose neck are you looking to drink from?" Outwardly laughing to his comment, she internally cringed. Murderous red eyes and unforgiving fangs flashed before her memory; she was almost certain how Yami would react to this interaction if he had been around. The _true_ vampire was both heroically protective and fatally possessive over the petite fairy.

"No blood for me," Serenity spoke with gesturing hands. "Just sweets actually, but I haven't come across any yet." She spoke honestly. A sudden eruption of cheers caused her to look back toward the stage. A large black box sitting on the platform was open and empty, as if the strange magicians had truly made Mina vanish.

"You haven't had any treats yet?" Rubeus asked with a glimmer in his eye. "Well, come this way, there's a whole table full of them just right over here." He said with a smile as he offered out his arm. Staring at the appendage, Serenity whipped back around to look toward the stage where the performers had moved on to their next trick. The sun was descending quickly from the sky and the two fairies would need to make their departure soon if they were to be back and changed before their vampire companions came to greet them.

"My friend was on stage for the magic performance," Serenity spoke toward the fire haired man. "I should wait for her to get back here."

"Ah, I believe they made her disappear so she won't be coming back out until the end of the show." Rubeus explained. "Otherwise the trick would be ruined. We'll only be gone a moment, the table is just right over there." Looking toward where he had nodded Serenity indeed spotted a table littered with delectable looking food nearby. Taking one last look toward the stage, she took a moment to ponder. She _had _been promised sweets better than candy for partaking in this fiasco, and if they would only be gone briefly…

"Alright, I suppose I could leave just for a few minutes." Serenity spoke as she gratefully accepted the man's gifted arm. As soon as the skin of her arm came in contact with his, she was overwhelmed by a dark and cloudy aura. Restraining herself from violently pulling away from him, she internally worried of his intentions. The man had seemed kind, although strange, and she was confused that she was just now pegging him as an ill-intending soul. There was something about the man that didn't smell quite right either. She had assumed he had dressed as an elf for the Halloween celebration, but was it possible that he actually _was _one? The young Queen had spent the entire evening worrying about getting back to the manor before the vampires roused from their daylight quarters and perhaps it was just getting the better of her. Besides, what harm could he do when surrounded by all these people?

"Here we are," Rubeus announced allowing the fairy to reclaim her arm. "There are so many delicious foods to choose from, but may I suggest the candy apple?" He smiled while indicating toward foreign appearing item that was round with a wooden stick plunged into its center.

"I've never heard of it." Serenity spoke wondrously as she practically salivated over the incredibly sweet smelling delicacy.

"In my opinion it's the most delicious Halloween delight of them all," Rubeus's masculine voice rang. "It's a flawless red apple dipped in luscious caramel and adorned with red sugar crystals." Plucking one from the table by its handle, he gently placed it into the hungry and curious woman's hand. "Go ahead, have a bite." He urged with a slow grin.

Bringing the sugar covered confection to her lips, Serenity briefly licked them allowing the sugary grains to vigorously excite her sweet loving tongue. Sinking her small pearly whites into the apple, she relished the raw fruit and saccharine flavors that smoothly blended together. Silence overcame the pair as the fairy became engrossed with the nectarous apple and took bite after bite with Rubeus watching with a quiet smile. Coming to the last caramel covered morsel attached to the inedible core, a sudden dizziness overcame her. Attempting to focus on taking the last bite, the remnants of apple weakly fell from her grasp and tumbled to the ground. Almost toppling over similarly, the fairy was kept on her feet when a naked arm wrapped around her waist. Looking into distorted red eyes, terror struck Serenity's heart upon observing the dark shadows converging on Rubeus's face. She sought the words to speak, but found that sound refused to leave her lips while she fought to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never accept candy from strangers?" Rubeus's malicious voice rang in false tone to the collapsing woman. "Especially apples, they're entirely too easy to _poison_."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Let me out of here!" The fairy named Minako roared as she banged on the door of the magic show's black box for the umpteenth time. Growling to herself, she lifted her leg and kicked powerfully into the door until it finally went flying open.<p>

"I should have done that a while ago," She grumbled and gasped upon seeing she was no longer on stage or within the small town. Looking through the tree cover that surrounded her, she looked onto the horizon where the sun had just set.

"Oh crap! Its already sunset, we're not going to make it back in time!" Mina cried aloud while pulling onto the sides of her long hair.

"I think that's the least of your problems," A masculine voice spoke that commanded her attention.

"Hey magician twins," Mina called out as she waved to where both Doom and Gloom stood beyond her with their muscular arms crossed across their broad chests. "Where the heck are we? It isn't polite to keep someone locked away for a simple magic trick for that long, you know!" She scolded. The twin men said nothing and only exchanged mirthful looks before turning their grins back onto the perturbed fairy. Squinting upon them in the darkness, she suddenly balked upon catching a glimpse of Doom's pointed ear where he had a few strands of light blue hair tucked behind it.

"Elves," Mina snarled as she glared at them from beneath her hat and fell into a defensive stance. "Where is Serenity?"

"If you're speaking of your other fairy friend, she's with our associate." Doom said with a smirk.

"But don't worry about her she'll be taken care of. We're going to fetch a mighty fine price for creatures as rare as the two of you. Just hope we sell you to someone nice!" Gloom piped in as the two began stalking forward.

"Like hell you will!" Mina roared as two shimmering, gold flecked wings appeared at her back. Leaping into the sky, the woman's feet barely left the ground before Doom's arms went flying around her bare legs and pulled her crashing to the Earth. Mina's back connected with the grass with a yelp, sending the wide brimmed witch hat flying off her head.

"I've got you now!" Doom sneered as he pinned her smaller body between his heavy thighs. With a snort Mina lifted up her arm and sent a blast of bright yellow energy into his pale face. Howling, Doom fell off of her, grasping onto his face in pain. Scrambling to her feet, Mina once again attempted a running take off when a large crack echoed throughout the forest. Hitting the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out from her lungs, she kicked her legs attempting in vain to release the tail of the whip that had entangled them. Rushing toward her, the lavender haired goon quickly grabbed onto her arms and brought her roughly to her feet.

"Doom! I've got her!" Gloom called out and Mina struggled uselessly against the man's grip as Doom walked toward them, now recovered from her previous attack.

"You came dressed as a witch, but in truth you're nothing but a little _bitch_." Doom growled as he stopped before her, looming menacingly over her smaller form. Bringing a hand to her face he grabbed roughly onto her cheek as Mina glared up toward him defiantly.

"You'd fetch a better price untouched but I think I'll just have to sample your perfect pink flesh to punish you for your-" Doom's angry words were abruptly cut off when suddenly his eyes became so wide that the whites of them could be clearly seen. His hand dropped from Mina's face just as a simultaneous and sickening gurgle sounded from the back of his throat.

"Doom? Are you alright?" Gloom asked in concern as his twin's face continued to grow pale. Mina's face contorted in horror when the blue haired man's body lurched and gushed bright red blood from his mouth to dribble down the sides of his face. Her expression changed to one of shock when the elf's body collapsed in a heap and another stood behind him with a slowly detached beating heart clutched in his hand.

Standing tall before them, the man's spiked and wild white hair covered his eyes as he dawned a maddened and fanged grin. A high collared trench coat that extended past his calves dressed the looming man's form who suddenly voiced a hysterical laugh. Mina stood quaking in shock but didn't shiver nearly as violently as the man standing behind her.

"Hello there, _elf_," Bakura spoke mockingly as he grinned like a rabid animal toward the man who was larger in stature but didn't stand a chance against the vampire's power. "I believe you're holding onto something that belongs to _me_." Gloom responded by promptly releasing the fairy and taking a cautious step backward. When Bakura let the now dead heart fall to the ground, the movement sent Gloom running away, screaming in terror.

Stunned speechless, Mina stared at her vampire lover as if he was a ghost. Humming as he wiped the blood from his hand, he bent down to retrieve the fairy's costume accessory and looked upon it with a toothy smile. Revealing his chocolate brown eyes in the almost pitch black night he smiled down at her while gently placing the tall standing hat atop her golden hair.

"What a lovely choice for a Halloween costume, Minako," Bakura rolled as he took a step back to examine her. "You make a most _tantalizing _witch. But the question is," he paused as he closed the space between them with a purr. "Are you a good witch or a very _bad _one?" He asked with a low growl. "I'll tell you right now, I'm hoping for wicked."

"Bakura!" Mina called out urgently, catching his concerned gaze with hers. "We have to find Serenity, another elf has her." To this Bakura cackled and wrapped his arms around her narrow waist.

"And how is it the two of you managed to get captured in the first place?" He asked amusedly with an arched brow. Mina let loose an exasperated sigh.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't find her, she could be hurt, or worse!" Mina screeched and paused when her lips were silenced by a hungry kiss. Pulling his mouth away, Bakura wore a shameless smile.

"While I admit, he can be rather unpredictable at times. Do you _really _think Yami would let anything happen to his precious Serenity?" He questioned in full amusement. Mina's eyes flew open wide.

"He knows where she was taken?" She asked and immediately breathed in relief when Bakura confirmed it with a cavalier smile.

"I really should be doing the same. Of course I mean, tracking down and tearing to bits any creature who dare lay a hand on you," The mirth within his voice fell away as he spoke. "But peculiarly you must have obtained some true magical powers tonight, because I think you put a spell on me." He said playfully as he leaned in to rumble in her ear. Mina couldn't help but crack a smile and settled her hands on both sides of his angled face to bring him to her gaze.

"Can we get out of here? Please?" She asked with a pout that quickly transformed into a happy grin when the vampire immediately scooped her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Serenity groaned as she groggily came to from her forced slumber. Dim light flitted beneath her slowly opening eyelids illuminating the form and shape of the foreign environment. The sound of crackling fire filled her ears and she felt heat warming the right side of her body from the fireplace roaring at the other side of the room. Shifting her hazy gaze around her, she ascertained she was in some sort of den, with one sole large window where the light of the full moon shone through. Attempting to shift her body, she found she was unable to freely move and to her horror she observed her wrists were chained above her head to the wall.<p>

Struggling helplessly against her shackles, Serenity thanked her lucky stars that they were at least not made of solid iron which would burn her skin and drain her energy. Even so, fairies were still not equipped with super strength as were vampires, but with her health still intact she'd have a fighting chance at getting out of there. Gnashing her teeth together, she attempted slip her tiny hands through the cuffs, but was startled when a sudden whining came from within the room. Tossing her eyes toward the noise, Serenity flattened against the wall when she spotted a large gray and white wolf coming to investigate her. Fearing the worst, she prepared to kick her legs to defend herself, but relaxed when the canine sat down before her and released a pitiful whine as he wagged his tail back and forth.

"Hey there boy," Serenity cooed, realizing her fairy attractiveness had gained the loyalty of the animal. "Can you help me get free?" The wolf yipped and moved toward a desk to the left of her near the window. Standing on its hind legs the creature grabbed a ring with keys on it with his mouth and marched back over to Serenity. Releasing a pitiful whine, the fairy looked toward the animal unsure what to do next. With her hands bound immobile she wouldn't very well be able to use the keys he had fetched for her.

"Bad dog!" A man's voice roared. Suddenly having entered the den, Rubeus charged toward the animal giving it a swift kick in the ribs. Serenity immediately regretted getting the poor wolf involved when it let loose a painful cry and dropped the keys just before running to the other side of the room.

"Stop it!" Serenity wailed when Rubeus shifted to follow the animal. Turning his hateful gaze upon her, he smirked malevolently.

"He was being misbehaved. His job is to protect me from intruders, not assist in my _prey's _escape." The horrid elf chuckled.

"Release me at once!" Serenity roared fearlessly narrowing her blue eyes upon her captor.

"You're in no position to be giving orders malady." Rubeus grinned as he strolled to the desk and began clanging a few objects together. Watching him closely, the Fae Queen cringed upon seeing various sharp looking instruments. Picking up a small dagger that glinted in the firelight, he began to stalk toward her.

"Besides, you're a vampire aren't you?" He mocked as the helplessly bound woman glared back. "Why don't you just use your incredible strength to free yourself? Or is playing pretend not all that much fun anymore?" As he stepped toward her, the fairy immediately began plotting. Her legs were free for kicking him, and she might be able to temporarily blind him with a bright flash attack if he got close enough to her hands. Even if he managed to cut her skin, Serenity's unique ability to heal herself quickly would be able to buy her time to try and knock him out and attempt her escape.

"I could sell a fairy like you for a rare premium, but I'm not sure I can resist the taste of you myself." Rubeus continued as he was nearly drooling at the sight of her. Serenity's eyes widened in absolute horror at his words, tensing her legs as he wagged the knife before her.

"Do you know what's even more terrifying than a vampire, little fairy?" The red haired man grinned looming ever closer. "An elf with a bit of goblin in him that can't wait to cut up and eat your flesh!"

Within a blink of an eye the fire burning in its place suddenly went out, as if it had been suffocated by dark and ominous shadows conquering the room. With only the light of the Moon guiding her vision, Serenity looked on confoundedly when Rubeus's body silently crumpled to the floor with only a deadened thump. A frightened whimper caught her hearing, and from her peripheral gaze she saw the wolf was also spooked as he laid his ears flat and cowered within a far corner. Exhaling slowly, she watched her breath leave her in a fog. Any and every fiber of warmth had exited the room upon being drowned within the angry darkness. Though she was ready to bravely face Rubeus before, the environment's new condition left a feeling of icy terror resonating to the depth of core.

"I'm continually astounded that despite my best efforts," A familiar voice rang from seemingly nowhere. Serenity tossed her eyes around the room desperately but still saw no one. Turning to once again look in front her heart leapt into her throat upon observing a dark silhouette barely visible in the shadows. Stepping closer to her and to where the pale Moon gifted light into the barren room Serenity looked into a pair of intense crimson orbs that she knew very well.

"Despite _any_ effort to keep you safe; you still manage to get yourself in the _worst _kind of trouble." Yami's baritone voice rang bitterly.

"Yami!" Serenity breathed in relief, rattling her bound wrists against the chains. But the vampire didn't appear to share her joy as not a single trace of mirth could be found in his stony expression. Running his hand through his thick locks of tri-colored hair as he stepped closer to her, he exasperatedly applied his head to the wall above her. Releasing a deep sigh, he momentarily closed his eyes before reopening them to glare downward into her sheepish expression.

"Serenity," he began slowly, "_what _are you doing here?" Shifting her body, that was an uncomfortable few inches from his, she batted her large blue orbs as if it would obtain her instant forgiveness.

"Well," she breathed, "Mina wanted to go into town. And then we found out it was Halloween, which I learned is a holiday with a lot of candy and sweets involved so we-" Serenity paused when the larger vampire released an audible groan.

"I made sure there was plenty of food you enjoy in the manor. What was wrong with that?" He demanded hotly. A guilty blush overwhelmed her cheeks as she yet again shifted within her confinement.

"I uh- ate it all." She explained with an abashed grin.

"How is that possible? You're far too tiny to consume that much!"

"Hey!" Serenity objected, now glaring back at him as commented negatively on her eating habits.

"Do you know how ridiculous it is to put yourself in danger for a sugar craving?" Yami scolded. "Do you have any idea what that elf was planning on doing to you?" Serenity felt a chill travel up her spine upon his words.

"I have somewhat of an idea, unfortunately," she sighed as Yami's gaze continually swelled with disapproval. "Is Mina alright?"

"Bakura already collected her from the _other _elves." The vampire commented disdainfully.

"There were others?" She gasped in response. "I knew going to the festival was a bad idea. We had only planned to stay briefly."

"You going _anywhere _without me while Zorc is on the loose is always a _bad idea_." Yami re-annunciated with a snarl. Huffing under his lecturing, Serenity finally sighed.

"Well if you're done scolding me could you at least free me from these shackles?" She requested rather demandingly. Blinking confoundedly, the crimson eyed man removed his head from the wall and took a small step backwards. His eyes widened upon looking at her cuffed hands, as if it was the first time he had noticed it. Shifting his gaze shamelessly, his interested attention focused on her slender figure that was presented rather provocatively in her astoundingly different attire as she was bound helpless to the wall. The fairy's hoisted hands made the swell of her breasts remarkably apparent in her tiny and unintentionally inviting black dress. Serenity heard a low rumble escape the vicious vampire and she nearly choked on her breath when he flashed his sharp fangs in a wanton grin.

"Y-Yami?" She questioned now rattled by his change in attitude. Serenity gasped when she felt his heated and solid form press against hers and firmly aligning her back against the wall.

"You got yourself into this mess," Yami rumbled toward her. "Now, I think that you should get yourself out of it." He spoke with a suggestive smile plastered across his face.

"Yami!" Serenity screeched in protest to the powerful man, "This isn't a joke and it isn't funny!" But the captured fairy shivered upon feeling his heated fingers drift up the sensitive skin of her bare arms and halt to intertwine with hers above her head. He briefly brushed his nose against hers as he looked amusedly into her glaring cerulean depths.

"Can you imagine what could happen to you, if the wrong sort of creature were to find you like this?" Yami whispered brandishing an absolutely wicked smirk as he did so. "Stumbling upon a woman who's impossibly divine; so flawlessly beautiful, and-" he paused to lean in by her ear causing Serenity to shudder when his torrid breath attacked the supple skin. "Irresistibly _delicious_," his voice fell an octave upon sharing the last enticing attribute.

"Yami!" Serenity's wailed raggedly in dissent to his taunting. Her smaller body suddenly froze, upon hearing the violent snapping of his sharp teeth. The butterflies swam furiously within her stomach as the vampire pulled his head away with the tail of the red ribbon firmly held within his predatory smile. Letting the untied bow fall from his mouth, he watched with glee as the satiny fabric fell easily to floor as it slid against the smooth skin of her pale and pulsing neck. His shining red orbs gleamed with pure desire as he drank in the newly revealed flesh with a pained groan. Of all those times Yami had swore he'd do her no harm, Serenity momentarily found herself paralyzed in fear and not believing a single word of it as she now felt like a dinner plate; warm and inviting beneath his ravenous gaze.

"I'd never have you for dinner, dear Serenity," The outstandingly attractive creature purred as he leaned in to nuzzle the soft surface of her neck, "I thought we had this clear by now? You're forever and always _dessert_." The black clad man laughed, brushing his vibrating lips against her vulnerable collar. Serenity let loose a jagged screech when she felt the surface of his sweltering tongue run across the thin skin of her neck. His hands ripped violently away from hers in response. Running them eagerly around her slim form, he smoothed his thumb firmly down the garment's zipper pressing into the bones of her spine. When the vampire's hand reached the small of her back, Serenity felt an involuntary urge ignite within and answered it by thrusting her hips against his. The heavily breathing fairy once again caught his blood colored irises that were lit up like beacons in their feverish yearning.

"Even in this attire, it's an absolute crime for you to be wearing this much clothing," Yami spoke gruffly as he fiddled with the zipper at the top of her dress. "A matter I plan to remedy immediately, so it looks like I'll be having dessert first tonight," He spoke his intentions wickedly, "I suppose I could ask your permission but in your current condition it appears you really don't have a choice in the matter, do you?" Serenity's pupil's dilated, but the vampire silenced any forthcoming verbal protests with a voracious kiss against her trembling mouth.

"G-get me down from here n-now!" She stuttered when he broke their contact. She looked like a helpless rabbit trapped beneath a powerful lion's mighty paws. With a taunting shake of his head moved in with an arsenal of seductive attacks. Showing the fairy no leniency he teased any and every part of her exposed flesh available to him with lingering touches, kisses and the occasional provoking lick from his torturous tongue.

Serenity was drowning in her mixed emotions. It was utterly terrifying to have even smaller control over the man who was already much more powerful than she. But at the same time his perfectly executed perturbations of her flesh were drawing him toward his desire exactly as he had openly planned. The shadows swirling around the beguiling vampire were taking cold and icy licks at her and Serenity was having a hard time denying her driving need to want to be completely enveloped by his solid and warm body.

"Please, let me down!" The trapped fairy begged.

"No," Yami hissed through his fangs, pressing into her back and pulling her yearning hips against his. Moving in to capture her lips once more, he paused upon catching a glimpse of her silvery blue eyes that were quickly welling with frustrated tears.

"Please," She pled once more, her voice cracking desperately.

Finally waning on the vampire's stubborn resolve, he could deny her no more and fluidly tore the cold metal shackles from her wrists as if they were made of paper. Serenity's tired arms fell around his neck and the movement felt euphoric as the blood began quickly traveling back to her fingertips. Still pinning her against the wall, Yami hoisted the petite woman upwards and she wrapped her legs around his hips as if the movement was automatic. With a pleased growl, the vampire reclaimed her lips as his and Serenity was free to entangle her hands into his locks of spiked hair that felt pleasantly soft against her skin.

Though truthfully in no better of a position of control than she had been previously, Serenity felt as if a weight had been lifted from her as she was free to use her hands as she desired. Moving them to tear at the buttoned shirt against Yami's muscled chest, she gasped against his mouth when she felt one of his hands free itself from her back push the fabric of her short black dress precariously upward. Breaking away his savored kiss with a grin, she heard the sound of his belt buckle rattle as he released the metal clasp. Pulling viciously at the thick leather strap at his trousers Yami released a guttural rumble from the depths of his chest.

"You're in some serious trouble now, little fairy," He whispered gruffly. Serenity's heart was pounding furiously against her chest as she stared longingly into his burning red orbs. "How _are _you going to get out of this one?" But Serenity felt her worries evaporate. In this moment she no longer harbored any fear of the man who time and again expressed his desire to only please her without harm. With a small smile she pulled her lips eagerly to his, fully trusting any further romantic plans but the lovers' tryst was suddenly interrupted by a groan sounding behind them. Yami froze and pulled away from his deepened kiss, he too having heard the groggily awakening elf. Gently setting the fairy on her feet, the vampire's irises burned furiously as the blushing fairy slowly retracted her arms from around him.

"Wait outside." He ordered simply nodding toward the room's door. "I'll meet you there shortly." Frowning, Serenity reached forward and grabbed on to his hand when he turned to glare poisonously upon Rubeus, who was now awake and cowering upon spotting the angry vampire.

"Don't hurt or kill him," Serenity requested with wide and pleading eyes. Turning his unforgiving visage upon her he snarled. "You promised me you wouldn't." She added quickly evoking the deadly man to further narrow his gaze. Taking an impending step forward he leaned down to look squarely into her peace loving and brilliant blues.

"Do you think it's better to out-monster a monster, or helplessly allow yourself to quietly be _devoured _by him?" Yami sneered. Serenity's gaze reflected earnestly and she squeezed his hand in affirmation.

"He can't hurt me. Not when you're here to protect me." She explained with a small smile. The other's mouth hung open, but after a few moments he reluctantly sighed and turned to cast his annoyed gaze upon the much less powerful elf, who hiccupped under his scrutiny.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be alright? What if no one finds him and lets him down?" Serenity asked as she walked hand in hand with the vampire along the empty city streets. Yami appeared flustered for a variety of reasons as he walked alongside the fairy in silence.<p>

"_Someone _will find him." Yami reassured, sounding bitter as he refused to look at her. The fae Queen released a quiet sigh. This subject was clearly not up for discussion. Serenity had compromised with the vampire to only give Rubeus a taste of his own medicine by shackling him against the wall and leaving him there. She had a feeling that if she had originally done what the vampire had requested, Rubeus would have become the room's brand new décor in a much different fashion after Yami had splattered him across the walls.

The cobblestone streets may have been vacant but the Halloween festival was still very much underway as raucous laughs and music could be heard from the city's center. Serenity kept her mouth shut as she focused on the sound of her boots making contact with the ground. The full Moon's pale light reflected against her cascading locks of light blonde hair beautifully. After the evening's adventure her twin buns were falling from their dishevelment, so the fairy carefully restyled them as they walked so as not to trip on it as the golden strands reached the ground when not tied up. It wasn't long before she caught the vampire watching her movement, but not angrily. Yami's crimson-eyed gaze melted upon her, as if he was worshipping her for being exactly as perfect as he had described her to be earlier. Meeting his stare, the two stopped in their footsteps.

"Serenity," Yami began gently, "There is something I think is imperative for you to understand about the way things in _this_ world work." Looking unflinchingly toward the man who was four thousand years older and therefore wiser than her, she indicated that he proceed with a nod.

"I'm certain you've been told stories of great heroes who defeat their opponents honorably and perhaps without even lifting a single aggressive finger." The vampire's voice rang entrancingly while in appearance he seemed to blend in beautifully against the dark night. "And unfortunately I'm here to tell you that such champions are just that; only stories. They may exist in dreams or clever fairytales but-" he paused as he shifted his hand against hers so that their fingers were intertwined.

"In life, only the monsters win." He explained darkly. Tearing her eyes away from him briefly, she looked back to him with chasms filled to the brim with courageous resolve.

"I know," she replied softly. Yami appeared surprised by her answer as Serenity released his hand and held her hands in fists just beyond her waist.

"That doesn't mean I'll be like them if only just to _win_," Serenity explained as the man watched her in interest. "I _will _lock Zorc away so that he can never hurt anyone else again. I _will _succeed. And if I have to die to do so then," she paused to quickly wet her lips. "Then so be it." Yami cracked a fanged smile upon the woman who was tiny in size but massive in potential power and spirit.

"Relax little rabbit, no harm is going to come of you. So there's no need to be swearing your life away." He responded richly. Serenity contorted her expression in confusion.

"But you just said-"

"I wasn't quite finished, actually," Yami quickly interrupted. "You see, no matter who the opponent and regardless of their skill or expertise they'll lose if they enter a challenge with me." He explained to the fairy who listened with curiously wide eyes. "One may have to be a monster to win but in the end, I'll always out-monster them all." He finished with a cavalier smirk. His strangely comforting words simultaneously made her feel icy upon his claim that he was more monstrous than any of the terrible creatures they had come across thus far. And then she was forced to remember Rubeus's first words spoken to her: there was nothing quite as terrifying as a vampire.

"I'm assuming you'll be wanting to go back to the festival then," Yami broke her thoughts as he spoke, nodding to where fire-lit torches beamed in the distance. "Seeing as though you made the effort to dress for the occasion," he continued as he shifted to study her attire. Tilting his head to one side he blinked and Serenity blushed when she realized he was trying to distinguish what she had chosen to dress up as. Suddenly the taller man broke out into fits of laughter, nearly doubling over in hysterics upon understanding. When his chuckles finally stopped, he wiped a few stray tears away from his eyes and grinned when he caught the woman dressed as a vampire of all things glaring back at him.

"It was the only option they had in the store." Serenity grumbled and blushed more profusely when the vampire settled his warm hands beneath her cape and upon her waist.

"Well if you don't mind me saying, you're the _cutest _vampire I've ever seen." The red-eyed man said with a genuine smile. "Now, I don't particularly enjoy being around large groups humans, e_specially _the small ones." Yami grumbled in reference to children. "But if you'd like to go back for some more of your beloved sweets I'll accompany you."

"That's alright," Serenity chirped, "I think after one poison apple I've sort of lost my appetite for Halloween _or _its treats." She sighed.

"Nonsense," Yami purred with a grin. Unexpectedly he quickly scooped the tiny fairy to cradle within his arms. "There are _other _ways to celebrate Halloween if you've had your fill of candy." The true vampire flashed his fangs just before leaning down to whisper by her ear. "Come on little vampire, let's head back to the manor and you can bite me _all _you'd like." He growled suggestively and before Serenity could utter a peep, the two disappeared without a trace into the night.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Please, I'm begging you!" A masculine voice howled. The elf who went by Rubeus was chained to the wall in an identical fashion that he had subjected the fae's queen too. Splatters of crimson blood marred his figure but, peculiarly, he hadn't a single cut or injury to explain it. An enthused humming could be heard just beyond him where a man with snow white hair and hands covered with bright red produced a bone with flesh still hanging off of it from the corpse he hovered over. With a sharp whistle, he turned his brown eyes toward where a gray and white wolf happily chewed on a bone at the other side of the room.<p>

"Here's another one, doggy!" Bakura cackled and shuffled the new bone, that came from a creature with dark brown skin and lavender hair, over toward the canine who happily began gnawing on it. "You should have begun feeding your pet elf _years _ago, seriously he _loves _it!" The vampire howled in laughter as Rubeus openly sobbed where he was helplessly chained to the wall.

"Stop it!" The red haired man wailed raggedly, "That's my brother!" Bakura only sighed.

"I _know_.You told me that already. What are you anyway? A god damned parrot! Do you say _anything _else?" The spikey haired vampire mocked. Looking down toward the remains of the unfortunate Gloom, Bakura grinned and with a few pulls and tugs he revealed a detached eyeball. "Ooh," he cooed as he turned his malevolent brown eyes upon Rubeus and began stalking toward him.

"No! No more!" Rubeus shrieked and turned his head away. But the vampire roughly grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open. Popping the disgusting body part into the man's mouth he then forced it closed.

"Swallow it! Do it or I'll make you _chew_." With tears flooding down his face, Rubeus did as he was told and Bakura watched with glee as absolute revulsion shone on the elf's face. Removing his hand, his tormentor grinned.

"Don't vomit it up either. Or I'll make you eat something _worse_." Bakura spoke promisingly, but the vampire suddenly turned around at another sound making its berth at the entrance of the room.

"I've always considered men who keep dogs cowards," Yami's baritone voice rang as he caught the elf's horrified gaze as he strolled toward the two men. "Because they're usually men who haven't the guts to _bite _people themselves." Breaking into cackles upon the shorter vampire's comment, Bakura turned to grin at him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for _hours. _I figured you would have taken care of this one by now." The crazed vampire asked. "But don't worry, that's not his blood. I've left him perfectly unharmed for you to finish off." Rubeus struggled in his shackles but the effort to escape was completely in vain.

"I was busy." Yami explained curtly as his hateful gaze burned into the man chained to the wall.

"What did you do? _Fuck _her into a coma?" Bakura asked followed by hysterical chuckles. A snarl ripped from the crimson-eyed vampire's throat as he turned to the spoken with viciously bared fangs.

"Watch it tomb robber!" The Vampire King roared. The once thief's expression soured as he glared back toward the man he had, in the past, hated more than anything.

"When did you become such a prude?" Bakura grumbled under his breath, but became silent when Yami turned his anger back upon Rubeus.

"You promised her you wouldn't harm me!" The elf wailed earning an absolutely sinful smirk from the crimson-eyed murderer.

"Not this again," Bakura spoke up with a growl and an eye roll. "It appears I've violated our contract." The Thief King said not sounding even a little remorseful. "I accidently got pissed off the elves touched Mina and subsequently I _accidently _tore them apart until they were dead. Oops. Will you ever forgive me?" He explained sarcastically.

"If we want to be technical about this," Yami spoke up suddenly, "Serenity was out during the nighttime hours unescorted this evening." Bakura matched Yami's vampire grin, as both turned their amused gaze upon the man quaking against his chains on the wall. Approaching the man of similar height with impending steps, Yami stopped just before him and with a fanged smile he reached up and crunched the metal shackles with his hands, allowing the remnants to fall down on the elf's head. Retracting his arms from above his head, Rubeus wrapped them protectively around himself, preparing for the worst from the vampire that stood before him.

"Well?" Yami asked of the whimpering man who was doing his best to try and disappear within the wall. "Aren't you going to run?" He finished gruffly.

"W-what?" Rubeus stuttered.

"What was it you said to her?" Yami said, appearing to rewind his memory back to something Serenity had thought about previously that evening. "Ah yes, I remember." He spoke with a toothy smile, "There isn't anything quite as terrifying as a vampire," Yami recycled the spoken words darkly, "because what could be more horrifying than a monster who hunts you down only to _eat _you." He sneered toward the trembling man. "But there's just one more thing I'd like to add to that: though I fully plan on claiming your blood as a fair conquest my main mission is ensure you suffer pain like you've never fathomed." Yami rumbled as Rubeus slowly backed away from the vampires and moved cautiously to the door.

"So go on then, elf," Yami said tilting his head to one side as the man fumbled nervously with the door handle behind them. "Enjoy your legs, because when I find you I think I'll be taking those _first_." He grinned and with an ear shattering scream, Rubeus tore desperately into the night to make his feeble escape.

* * *

><p>Hey All! So, I know this is really late, I mean, who posts a Halloween Special on November 12th? -_-<p>

Either way, **Sesshy's Mistress**, pretty much inspired me to write this (thanks!) and I hadn't at all intended it to be this long but I apparently can't write short stories/chapters anymore…

A few comments! Firstly, I do want to thank everyone who'll read this and **review **it (since I won't get a chance in the next chap since this was a one-shot). Secondly, I was going to discuss a little characterization for this AND The Ostiary since I've seemed to get some questions on the parent story.

In this one-shot Mina seems a little bit more "light-hearted" than she is The Ostiary but keep in mind she's a lot younger here and this is the first real terrifying experience she's had on Earth (unlike Serenity who was practically kidnapped by Motoki) so she in a sense, is a lot younger and not as "tough girl" yet as she will become. She was also extremely negatively affected by Bakura's death which reflected in her personality.

I tend to also depict Bakura as having "a few screws missing" in the head also. Even in this situation where he's not actively being possessed by Zorc he's still bat-shit insane! (haha) And I think he's more interesting, entertaining (and attractive, actually) that way. To be honest Yami has a little bit of a crazy streak too, especially when it comes to blood lust and killing things. All the vampires in this story are a teeny bit insane, especially when compared to the humans and fairies who are normal for the most part.

Here's the main thing I wanted to talk about: Yami's mind reading ability. So, I think it was chapter 13 of "The Ostiary" where some people were like: "I don't understand how he couldn't just read that Serenity was Rini's mother from Jou's mind." And the way it works is that Yami can't just read any thought or vision that had ever been thought or seen from a person's mind but only the thoughts/visions that the person is CURRENTLY thinking about. And in The Ostiary we can only see Serenity's thoughts so we don't know what the other people are thinking unless they say it aloud (or Yami reveals that they were thinking it).

So it is POSSIBLE that Yami knows the truth, but that isn't available to the reader right now. The way I wrote it was supposed to suggest that Yami *is* suspicious that Jou is lying but doesn't necessarily see the whole picture. But do keep in mind…SUSPICIOUS! It will come back..haha!

When Yami read Seto's mind about Serenity being proposed to, Seto had purposely thought about it in order to taunt Yami with the fact his beloved fairy had been claimed by another. Anyway, I'm babbling if there's any more specific questions feel free to PM me or e-mail me!

Oh, and I didn't invent the title of this story, its modified from a George RR Martin quote and there are some other lines, quotes used in this story that I modified with creative liberties as well.

Thank you for reading! **Please, please review**! I'll be working on the next chapter of the "The Ostiary" and _another _side story that will be mature themed! Thank you!


End file.
